


A family for Christmas

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A family for Christmas

April 2020

After leaving Hawaii and everything behind, Steve and Catherine traveled all over the world and Steve gave Catherine another chance but there was something missing and he gave it a chance for the last 2 years but soon Steve was missing Hawaii the team and Danny more than ever. one day Tani let it slip that Danny moved out of the mcgarrett house taking eddie with him. Then Steve learns from Lou that Danny moved into a beautiful house where he can raise Charlie full time and when grace visits they are home. After learning that Danny moved out, the ache in Steve's chest hurt a little more after realizing that Danny was moving on without him that Danny was making a life that didn't include him since he left Hawaii.

Two days ago, December 23 2022, 

Steve was sitting on the beach watching the sun rise he woke up early to go for a swim but ended up just sitting on the beach thinking about Danny and how he left things plus steve has been having a hard time getting the broken look on Danny's face out of his head leaving to find himself was never meant to hurt Danny but it did.

Steve buried his head in his arms as he realized for the first time why his leaving hurt Danny so much. Danny always put Steve first and Danny has put everything on the line to save him but when Danny needed Steve most Steve left to go find himself and Danny knew Steve wasn't alone that Catherine is with him. 

Just then Steve looks up just as Catherine sat down next to him wrapping her arm around his resting her head on his shoulder then

" I am so glad you gave us a second chance " Catherine said 

" I think I made a mistake " Steve said keeping his eyes on the water 

Catherine lifted her head up off his shoulder so she could look at him then

" What do you mean Lincoln said that you said I was the one who got away " Catherine said

" For the last year I have had this ache in my heart like something was missing sadly I haven't talked to Danny since I left, he won't answer my calls or texts then I learned that Danny moved out of my house two days after I left then Lou told me that Danny has full custody of Charlie and that he moved into a beautiful house Cath that pain in my heart grew even more knowing that Danny is moving on without me that he is making a life in Hawaii without me makes everything hurt worse than losing my dad Joe my seal team you leaving me you coming back you leaving again us breaking up losing my mom all of that is nothing compared to the pain I caused Danny the pain of knowing that he is moving on with out me and yes At one point you were but sitting here thinking back Danny has always been there for me when you left me, when you lied and betrayed my trust Danny has done so much for me has given me so much and sadly when he needed me most I left Catherine I love you as a friend but Danny has my whole heart and I am so in love with him I never told another man that I love him like have with Danny I finally found what I have been looking for and it's Danny I am so sorry Catherine I truly never meant to you " Steve said now looking into her eyes.

" Danny is a lucky man to have you and Steve take good care of Danny he deserves so much love and happiness after everything he has been through " Catherine said then kissed his cheek 

Catherine stood up and walked back to their hotel with tears running down her face. She wasn't really surprised that Steve ended things for good and that he was following his heart, and Danny is where his heart truly belongs.

A few minutes later, Steve stood up went back to the hotel where he called Lou and asked him to help him with his plan. 

Christmas eve 2022,

It was a little after 4 in the morning, Steve used the key Junior made for him and unlocked the door then walked in places his bags by the stairs and took a moment to look around the house.

Steve walked over to floor to ceiling windows and in front of the windows was a huge tree decorated with all kinds of ornaments then looked over at the fire place where he saw four stockings hanging up then read them Danny Grace Charlie and Uncle Steve then Steve went upstairs and found the kids rooms where he walked over to them kissed their heads promising never to leave again then he left a small gift on their pillows then walked out of their rooms then with a deep breath Steve walked into Danny's bedroom.


End file.
